


The Father Of Death

by Arkeen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Love my baby pls, Master of Death Harry Potter, i cant write, im lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkeen/pseuds/Arkeen
Summary: Collecting the hallows inadvertently made harry the Master of Death, however Death was nothing like he expected.





	The Father Of Death

Harry goes back to collect the Resurrection Stone planning to lock it and the rest of the hallows into a case and seal it deep inside the earth. What he didnt expect when he put all the hallows onto each other was for them to melt into black smoke and a baby to be born wailing from its depts.

Harry couldnt in good conscience just murder a baby, he's not voldemort! So he decides to raise him. 

^do not change the plot pls, pm if you want to however.

Alternatives/additions: raises him along with teddy, he gains all powers of Death knowing one day he will pass them onto Death, the powers are sealed into the box, generous paradoxical situations of death coming back to help raise himself, Dimension hopping, crossovers.

The cloak was his flesh, the wand his bones, the stone his soul.

Pls be gentle with my first challange :D

I havent slept in about 2 days :D

This story would be anything from a drama to a comedy to a horror, go crazy with it, just be sure to msg me so i can read it. ;)


End file.
